


Sincerely, Yours

by soudesuwu



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, Letters, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Minor canon divergence, No Sex, Post Time Skip, Pre time skip, Spoilers, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/pseuds/soudesuwu
Summary: It’s pointless to write you a letter like this, but if you think back to the very first letter I wrote you, when I was thirteen, I said I was writing to you because my father thinks it’s important to establish relationships.I believe that we have established that relationship. I’m writing this after leaving your room, after talking to you about Miklan. You’re important to me, Felix, and I want to make sure you know it. You’re my best friendA collection of letters that Sylvain and Felix sent to each other over their years.





	Sincerely, Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvix Week Day 3~ Letters
> 
> There are a bunch of tags I may need to update with, but since it's letters, a lot of the stuff is _implied_  
but please feel free to let me know if I should add any additional tags!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Dear Felix Hugo Fraldarius,  
I hope this letter reaches you. My father says that I need to start writing you letters, as well as other noblemen in Faerghus, to establish relationships and partnerships. I know that you probably can’t read yet, and that this is probably pointless, but my father insists that it’s important. So here is a letter.  
Can I just say that I really don’t want to do this? I guess I can continue to write to you, just so long as you write back. I’m not going to write to a wall. If you can’t read yet, can you write? Just curious. You’re just ten years old and I don’t know if they’ve replaced that toy sword with a pen yet.  
Oh well, I’ll wait to see if you write back.  
Sincerly,  
Sylvain Jose Gautier

Dear Sylvain Jose Gautier,  
You spelled ‘sincerely’ wrong in your letter. And I know how to read and write, you’re just mean. My father says that writing this letter back to you is a good idea, even though I didn’t want to. He told me that having a good friendship with you is important. I’d rather just fight you.  
The last time you were here, you saw me and my brother fight, and I’d like you to know that I am perfectly capable with both a pen and a sword. So please continue to insult my intelligence, next time you’re here, I’m shoving a lance in your hands, and we will fight.  
Regardless, I hope this letter reaches you, and you write back soon. Or don’t. I don’t care either way.  
Sincerely,  
Felix Hugo Fraldarius

Dear Felix,  
Ouch, your words hurt. But I’ll let you know, my father is planning a trip to Fraldarius territory soon, so maybe we will be able to spar soon. I’m looking forward to seeing how you and your brother fight. It’s always fun to watch Glenn kick your butt every time.  
I think Ingrid will also be joining us, due to her being your brothers fiance and all. She wrote me back, talking about how much she loves him, and how she can’t wait to see him again. I should just have sent that letter to Glenn. She would kill me if I did.  
My father decided that he has to read my letters before I send them out now. He read the response you sent, and based off of the context, he doesn’t seem to think we’re off to a good start. He is impressed by how willing you are to fight already though.  
Anyway, I’ll be seeing you soon enough. You don’t have to write me back.  
Sincerely,  
Sylvain Jose Gautier

Dear Sylvain,  
It’s been a while since I’ve written to you. Or since you’ve sent one of your annoying letters. Please stop telling me about women you meet, I hate reading those letters. Although it’s possible that it’s because you want me to write you back, and I’ll admit, you win this time.  
I don’t even know what to talk to you about, so I guess I’ll just try.  
It’s been a year since Glenn died. The old man is still mourning his death. He doesn’t even notice me most days. He spends the majority of his time locked up in his study, when he’s not working with Dimitri. I spend most of my time training. I’ve been told I have to take on Glenn’s responsibilities of the Shield of Faerghus. So I’ve been making sure that I need to perfect my sword skills.  
I’ve been frustrated a lot lately. I miss Glenn, but no one seems to notice I do. I mention my brother, and everyone who hears ask me how my father is doing. So I spend a lot of time training. I rarely see Dimitri anymore, he’s constantly with my father.  
Ingrid wrote me the other day, telling me about how she misses Glenn. I didn’t have the heart to write her back. I’m not sure why I’m writing about all of this to you. I wish I hadn’t, but since I put in all of the work, I’m going to send it to you anyway. Sorry.  
Sincerely,  
Felix

Dear Felix,  
Please don’t apologize. I want you to know that I am here to help you through your loss. If no one wants to listen to you, please write to me and tell me everything that you’re feeling. If you want. You’re one of my best friends, and I hate knowing I can’t be there to help you completely. Do what you normally do to cope, I’m going to try to make my way out there soon, to visit you. Last time I was there was right after his death. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you.  
Maybe I can tell you about me too? Since you went into detail about what’s been going on with you.  
Miklan and my father fought again, recently. It’s gotten worse between them. He’s been hanging out with these, as my father calls them, unsavory men.  
He’s also tried to hurt me again. This time he came at me with a dagger. He was angry. Kept calling me “the mistake” shouting about how he wishes I had never been born. If I hadn’t, he may be happier. Or I could have just been born without a Crest.  
I don’t want you to think you’re a bother, please keep writing to me, if you’d like. I enjoy talking to you, Felix.  
Yours Truly,  
Sylvain

Dear Sylvain,  
I told you to stop writing to me about your latest dates. It’s been two years since I warned you, and I promise I will hurt you if you don’t stop.  
The old man told me today that he’s sending me and Dimitri to Garrag Mach Monastery to attend the Officers Academy next year. Dedue is joining us as well. I hope I can get in better training there. I’m just happy that I’m going to be getting out of the manor and away from the old man.  
Are you going to the Officers Academy? You are older than us, but I’m sure it won’t matter.  
There’s not much else I really have to write this time. So if I see you before we leave, then obviously I’ll see you.  
Yours truly, (is this what we say now?)  
Felix  
  
  
~  
Hey Felix,  
Want to get lunch with me after class? I’m bored, and all of this talk about strategy is making me super hungry. 

Sylvain,  
What is the correlation? Whatever, yes, I will get lunch with you. Join me for training after that, you need to work on your footwork. Don’t pass notes in class.  
~

Dear Sylvain,  
I’m slipping this note to you under your door, because you refuse to open your door to me. I’m sorry about your brother, what happened was terrible. You didn’t deserve any of that, or any of the nonsense that followed afterwards. You know I understand the loss of a brother better than most. Please let me in. I’m worried about you.  
I want to thank you. You saved my life. After Miklan turned into that… creature, I was frozen. I couldn’t move anymore. Your voice, your calling out to him brought me back down to the matter at hand. When I struck him, his attention turned from you and then he hit me.  
When I came to, you were in front of me, I saw the blood splattered across your armor, and I knew you had dealt the final blow when he was on the ground before you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you. I’m sorry I wasn’t awake to help you through it. I wish I had been there.  
Please don’t let his death drive you to solitary confinement. I’m here for you, Sylvain, just like you were here for me. I’m just a few doors down. Come to me if you need anything.  
Yours Truly,  
Felix

Dear Felix,  
It’s pointless to write you a letter like this, but if you think back to the very first letter I wrote you, when I was thirteen, I said I was writing to you because my father thinks it’s important to establish relationships.  
I believe that we have established that relationship. I’m writing this after leaving your room, after talking to you about Miklan. You’re important to me, Felix, and I want to make sure you know it. You’re my best friend.  
What I didn’t tell you was what happened when he hit you, and knocked you unconscious.  
I went into what the Professor described to me as a rage. I put all regard for my own safety behind me, and went blindly after him. He hurt you, I couldn’t have him hurting anyone else. I wanted him to stop. I don’t even remember striking him down. The moment from when he struck you, to the moment I pulled my lance from his body are all a blur.  
I remember watching that creature disintegrate, and his body was left behind.  
I killed my brother.  
This is not something I can get out of my mind.  
I can’t stop seeing it.  
I promise you, I won’t do anything stupid. I may drink, and I may mess around, but I won’t do anything to hurt myself. I made you a promise, Felix. I intend on keeping it.  
Let’s have more nights like that, where it’s just us, talking. We can study if you want. I could use company like that more often.  
Yours,  
Sylvain

~  
Felix,  
Meet me at the training grounds, I need to talk to you about something. It’s really important.  
Sylvain

Stop passing me notes in class, and I don’t want to meet you at the training grounds, last time you told me that, all you wanted to do was talk about a girl you met. I don’t care.  
Also, I know that these notes are from you, you don’t have to sign our names, idiot. I’m watching you pass them.

Felix,  
I promise that it’s not about some girl, it’s really important. And I need to sign my name because I don’t need these letters falling into the wrong hands. Just meet me tonight.  
Sylvain

What if the wrong hand is the professor? He can see that you’re not paying attention, I’m surprised he hasn’t snatched the note away already. I’ll consider meeting you. Leave me alone. 

~

Felix, please talk to me, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you like that. If that’s even what I did. 

Sylvain, please meet me in my quarters, I need to talk to you. 

~

Dear Felix,  
I’m writing this at your desk, in your room, while you’re sleeping. I’m not sure what got into you, but what we did… something broke in me.  
I can’t describe it, I can’t even place this feeling. I need to know if you feel this too.  
The first time you kissed me, when I was sitting on your bed, ready to beg for your forgiveness, was something amazing. I didn’t realize how long I had been waiting for that until you did it. I almost wish I had kissed you first.  
I just looked back at you, your hair is all over the pillow, and your arm is still laying where I was, as if I were still there, and Goddess I wish I were. You look beautiful. It’s not the afterglow talking. I can’t believe that when I told you that I thought I was in love with you, that you would respond like this. I thought for sure you were going to kill me. Or throw a sword at me and make sure that I trained those feelings out of my head. I’m just glad you didn’t.  
You’re so important to me, Felix, I know I’ve said that before. You’re my best friend, and I never want to lose you. I’m sorry I’m not waking up with you, and as much as I want to see your beautiful face when you wake up, I know it’s not the best for us to be seen like this, not yet at least.  
I love you, Felix Hugo Fraldarius.  
Yours,  
Sylvain

Sylvain,  
You are a dumbass.  
Don’t ever leave me without telling me goodbye. I will hit you. I’m not joking. I woke up to that letter you left, and regardless of what you said in it, I was annoyed you left without saying anything. Not to mention, I don’t know how you managed to leave without waking me up.  
Somehow, my pillow smells like you, and I kind of like that. It’s not like you have an actual scent, but it’s something I noticed before. One night when you were in my room, the night you came to me after Miklan’s death. You had your head on my shoulder, and your scent was just there. It never left. Just like on my pillow.  
We need to go to your room next time. Your bed doesn’t share a wall with the boar. He gave me a strange look this morning. I don’t care if he heard anything, I just don’t want to hear it from him.  
If we are going to keep this a secret, I guess you can continue to talk to other girls. I don’t mind, just please don’t tell me about them. As you would.  
Forever Yours,  
Felix

Felix,  
Next time?  
Forever yours,  
Sylvain

Sylvain, I will hurt you. - Felix

~  
Dear Felix,  
Where are you? What happened to you after the attack on the monastery? They say Dimitri is dead, he’s been executed. Dedue is gone too. I’ve lost contact with Mercedes, Annette and Ashe. Ingrid went back home after the war started, and my father has been trying to talk strategy. Telling me that I need to be ready for war. I’m about to be sent into the battlefield. I’m not prepared, not really. But I will fight. I just need you to come back to me.  
I haven’t seen or heard from you since you left for home. It’s been months, please, give me some sort of semblance that you are alive. The only thing I can go from is your father’s last letter to us, from right after the war started, telling us you were fighting against the soldiers trying to take Fraldarius territory.  
I miss you. Please, write back, if it’s at all possible.  
Yours,  
Sylvain

Felix,  
Please don’t be missing. Please don’t be dead.  
-Sylvain

Dear Felix,  
It’s been a year since your father wrote us to tell us you went missing. I don’t want to believe it. I know that you wouldn’t break our promise. Rodrigue has been sending men out to search for you. We’ll get a letter saying that hope is looking grim. My father believes that you’re dead. I know that’s not true.  
Ingrid has been by a few times, riding in on her wyvern. She says that she’s been looking too. She and I are holding out hope that you, and Dimitri and Dedue, are still alive.  
Mercedes wrote me. She said she and Annette have been helping in the aid process in churches around in smaller villages. She’s promised to keep an eye out for you.  
Ashe also visited me recently. He stayed over for a while, telling me about the things he heard in the kingdom. He’s been sneaking around, gathering intel. You’d never expect it from Ashe, of all people. He’s a spy. I guess his ‘street rat’ days really helped. He and Ignatz meet from time to time and share information. The two of them are a nice team. He seems really upset about the news of Dedue. He’s also looking out for you. He knows you won’t die so easily. He also kept calling you a knight, in relation to some book he read.  
My father has sent me out to fight against soldiers attacking our territory, as well as yours.  
I wish you were by my side, fighting with me. I always felt stronger when you were there.  
Sincerly,  
Sylvain

Dear Felix,  
Annette wrote to me to tell me they know where you are. I’m heading out as soon as the sun rises to meet them. I can only hope that you’re not hurt.  
I’ve told my father that I’m going to find you, that I have a lead, and that there is no time to contact Rodrigue. I need to find you.  
Yours,  
Sylvain.

Dear Sylvain,  
You spelled ‘sincerely’ wrong in your letter.  
Felix

Dear Felix,  
Wherever you are, I will not rest until I find you. Annette and Mercedes’ lead fell short when my trip was delayed. I’m currently staying with them until I can get home. The snowstorm is blocking me in. I won’t even get this letter out to you until I can safely send the messenger.  
It’s almost been two years.  
Two years of this terrible war. Two years of fighting. Two years without you.  
I’m not going to let you go so easily.  
Mercedes and Annette were telling me about an attack that happened in the village nearby, when they saw you. There was a creature, they called it a Demonic Beast, that attacked the town, led by a few Imperial soldiers. The soldiers that were stationed at the town were fighting them off as best they can, but the beast was cutting them down. They said that’s when you showed up, and you took out the creature in a single swipe with your sword. They knew it was you because of how easily the monster went down. You staggered off though, not giving anyone a chance to thank you.  
Annette says she thinks she saw blood, dripping from your arm. They were swarmed with injured, so neither of them were able to run to you.  
I don’t want to think of you laying in an alleyway or a forest, bleeding out. So instead, I will think of how strong you are.  
You’ve always been stronger than me. Physically and mentally. I know why, and I know what it is that drives you, but I’m always going to be envious of your strength.  
You’re probably out there looking for Dimitri. Knowing you, you don’t believe that he’s dead. None of us do.  
I hope you find him. But please, let me help you.  
Forever yours,  
Sylvain

Dear Felix,  
Ashe visited me today. He told me that he thinks he saw you. I can’t leave to go see if it was you, I’m heading out to a battle in the morning. It’s been nearly four years. It’s killing me. Ashe is joining me on the battlefield tomorrow, says he wants to help.  
You should see Ashe, he’s grown so tall.  
Everyone misses you.  
When I received that letter from you, I nearly cried. It took me a month to get home, from searching for you, and a while longer since then. Even if it was an asshole letter, critiquing my spelling, it was still something.  
I have to cut this letter short, even if my letters haven’t really been long. I’m holding out hope that I will see you.  
Yours,  
Sylvain

Sylvain,  
I have a lead on Dimitri. Garreg Mach. Please inform Ingrid. I’ll see you there.  
-Felix

Dear Sylvain,  
I know that I’ve avoided talking about it, I’m sorry. You deserve so much better than my really shitty attempt at a reunion. I want to let you know that during these last five years, a moment never passed without thinking of you.  
I got all of your letters. Eventually. I think they came out of order too. I returned home, one day when my father left for some reason. They were all stacked up on my nightstand, along with everyone else’s letters. Except for that one I got, somehow, where you misspelled 'sincerely' again.  
You deserve to know what happened to me. Why I was quiet for so long.  
Hubert sent men to take me. During one of the battles, right after the war started, Hubert was there. He was leading the attack against my father’s land. My father was protecting the home, I led the first charge. They were targeting us, or, more specifically, me. My soldiers fought against his, successfully taking them out. I saw Hubert lead a small group of them away from the fight, directed towards my father. When I broke apart from the battalion, with only one other soldier, Hubert struck, attacking me. My soldier jumped in front of the blow, protecting me, but I was still thrown back. Hubert ordered them to take me.  
I don’t remember much, besides being thrown into a carriage. They made it to a spot away from the war, and Hubert was going to have them kill me, right there.  
I asked him why and he said it was because of my Crest, and who I was. The Shield of Faerghus. They couldn’t have me alive. It was a risk.  
I didn’t get out unscathed. After cutting down his men, Hubert almost killed me. He struck me with a Thoron, as I was running away. I didn’t stay conscious for very long after that. I woke up in a hut, an older lady was tending to my physical wounds. She was able to heal everything that was broken, but I was stuck there for a while. After a few months, she finally asked who I was. She never cared, she only wanted to help me. I don’t know why, and I need to find her and repay her for everything.  
For my safety, and for the safety of everyone I knew, it was best I kept quiet. If I returned home, Hubert would have returned. If I went to you, he would have tried to hurt you. I also considered him, or anyone from the Imperial army, attempting to harm anyone I cared about. So for four and a half years, I stayed undercover, and quiet.  
I saw Annette. I know what happened that day. I happened to be in the town at the same time as the attack, and a part of me thinks that it’s because I was there, but I had to help. I didn’t want to leave those villagers alone. I saw Annette through the crowd, she was ushering the injured into the church. Mercedes must have been inside, healing them. I didn’t stay long, just incase the attack was against me. My arm got scraped up, and I had to find a bandage soon.  
Ashe did see me. He was in the marketplace, in this other village, and he saw me from the stand. As soon as his eyes met mine, I turned away, trying to avoid any sort of attention. He’s also much taller than me, and I don’t like that.  
I spent a lot of time searching for clues, hints, even rumors that Dimitri, or Dedue, were still alive. Most of my time was spent trying to stay alive, I thought of you a lot.  
My hand is starting to hurt. So I’m leaving this under your door. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.  
Sincerely,  
Felix

Felix,  
I saw you sliding that letter under my door, and I just read it. Please come back to my room, I want to actually talk to you.  
Sylvain

Felix,  
Remember that night, five years ago, when we were in your bedroom, and we kissed for the first time? Today feels like that, again. You’re sleeping in my bed, and this time, I will come back to you. I’m never leaving your side again. I’m never going to let anyone hurt you.  
When I read your letter, I felt angry, sad, and alone. I can’t imagine how you felt, those five years, surviving on your own. I just wish I had known. Your father never mentioned it in any of his letters. Did he know? I wish I had been able to protect you.  
You have scars, new ones, from your fights. One just under your chin. It wasn’t there five years ago. I remember kissing that spot. You also have a scar on your thigh, just under your hip bone. I want to hurt the people who hurt you, but you’ve probably already taken care of that.  
Something in me shudders when I think about how many people you’ve had to kill, fight on your own. I know you’re strong, but even the strongest people can be weak sometimes. But I think you’re weak with me. You can kill me for saying this, but you just let yourself go when we’re together. You give me all control.  
And if I am completely wrong about that, then by all means, strike me down.  
I just glanced at you, and your fingers were twitching, as if you are ready for a fight. Your hair falls over your face, and your arm is laying there, waiting for me to return. I plan on returning. I plan on seeing your face when we wake up in the morning. You’re beautiful Felix, I need to make sure I tell you as much as possible.  
We have a long battle ahead of us. We have the prince back, and even the professor. But most importantly, I have you back. We will be victorious.  
Love,  
Sylvain

~

Felix, can we meet in the stables? I’m bored. -Sylvain

Sylvain, no. - Felix

Felix, what about dinner? Can I buy you dinner? I haven’t been able to properly treat you to a meal in so long. - Sylvain

For Goddess' sake, you’re sitting right next to me, and everyone sees you passing notes to me. Yes to dinner, you’re training with me afterwards. Your footwork needs improvement. 

Score.

~

Hey Felix, can we meet in the training grounds? I need to practice my footwork.

I swear to god, Sylvain, it happened once! You’re insatiable. 

So is that a no?

If you’re there, I may show up. Focus on the meeting, please. 

~

Sylvain,  
It’s the morning after we took Fhirdiad back. You’re sleeping, and it’s probably one of the most amazing sights I’ve ever seen. Your lips are parted, and you have a little bit of drool sliding down your chin. The spot where I was laying is still warm, and your arm is still there, waiting for my return.  
Did I do this right?  
You’ve sent me a few letters where I was sleeping and you described it as “beautiful” and I always rolled my eyes, and hit you. But I guess I can see it now. I don’t get to see this face you make while you’re awake, and the peaceful look you have. It’s absolutely beautiful. You have a few dark marks that line your neck and shoulder blades. I claim all responsibility.  
The castle is quiet, not much noise aside from the maids walking the halls. Occasionally, you’ll let out a snore, but it’s soft, and actually kind of cute.  
We should get a cat. Maybe get a place away from our homes. You don’t want to move back in with your father, and I can’t go home. Maybe we can get a home right here in the kingdom. With a cat, and a nice backyard that we can use for training.  
Dimitri asked me a month ago about becoming his royal advisor, and I shrugged, saying that I had to think about it. But making sure that the Boar doesn’t make any stupid decisions does sound like a good idea. It would be a good way to honor and make my father proud. Glenn too.  
Whatever I decide to do, I want you to be with me. I want your opinion on what I should do. I want you to be at my side, regarding any decision I make.  
I love you, Sylvain Jose Gautier.  
Love,  
Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
